magiafandomcom-20200223-history
Lucille Lavadox
Lucille Lavadox is the antagonist/villain of Magia, both in the future game and ongoing novel. Character art for her is still under development. History Lucille Lavadox was born to the peasants Maria and Patrick Lavadox. She had a troubled childhood, beginning with being picked on for being "different in the wrong way". Four years later, her mother died giving birth to her little brother, Calisto Lavadox. Heartbroken, her father began spending more time at the tavern until he drank himself to death. Lucille and Calisto then lived on the streets for years to come; this all finally ended when Calisto found a job working in the coal mines when he turned thirteen, Lucille seventeen. She and Calisto finally earn enough money to get a formal education. She is heavily teased for being illiterate in this (very) literate country. Lucille threw herself into the widespread study of magic, which was quickly taking Cannolaus by storm. Nothing eventful in her life happened until she was twenty-seven, ten years later. She found a spell of immortality, and she cast it, trusting her magic was strong enough to handle it. It was, and she permanently thrust herself into the world of the immortal. A hundred years later, the descendant of Calisto, her brother, stumbled upon Lucille in the Forest of Sopolos hanging from a tree. Being the kind soul he was, he cut her down, freeing her. This action allowed her to continue wreaking havoc on Cannolaus. At the Time of the Story At the time of the story, that descendant, Sumine Lavadox, is a grown man. Lucille has been tracking him down for years, but cannot seem to find him. She finally finds him and battles with him in the beginning. She beats him, and Sumine is compelled to become a Legionnaire. At the end of the story, when Lucille and Sumine fight again, Sumine is much more powerful than he was before, thus making him more difficult to win against. Sumine just barely wins against her in a long, gruelling battle. Lucille is "killed", but can never truly die. As a result, her soul is transported to the Poplaui. Appearance Lucille has long black hair and cold, dead blue eyes. She is described as having the "facial features of a goddess of yore". She has a permanent scar on her palm from performing rituals and practicing magic. She is small: only 98 pounds and 5'3" tall. Personality Lucille is cold and cynical from her childhood and seeing friends die off one by one. However, she is also brave and will stop at nothing to achieve her goals. This includes murder, treason, and light dabbling to excessive use of black magic. She naturally is more prone to being in the back and staying unnoticed. Abilities * Magic '''- Lucille is especially gifted in the field of magic from studying it for multiple years. ** '''Cryokinesis - ice control ** Pyrokinesis '''- fire control ** '''Telekinesis - control of objects with the mind and/or magic. ** Blunderer's Folly - trap set on the ground that makes an icy/fiery explosion depending on the uttered words. ** Dispel - dispels all enchantments placed on objects, humans, and elves. * Superhuman Strength - a result from the spell of immortality. * High Intelligence - a result from studying the majority of her life. Trivia * Her name, Lucille, means "light". This is a reference to how small she is and her original morality. * In Sepian, the name "Lucille" means "Bringer of Darkness". This is a reference of her destiny to destroy the world one day. * Her father, Patrick, had an obsession with the ocean and the life in it. * She has a severe disdain of bananas because of an incident with a banana when she was younger. Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals